I'll Be There For You
by InfiKiss
Summary: "Karena satu yang telah pergi tak akan pernah kembali. Jadi aku yang akan pergi kesana untuk menemanimu yang kesepian itu." - Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang bayangan yang telah kehilangan induk semang. (Warning inside).


**_-I'll Be There For You-_**

**_Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction_**

**_InfiKiss Presented  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Angst!AkaKuro, (T), warning about typo(s) and short plot._**

* * *

_Karena satu yang telah pergi tak akan pernah kembali..._

_Jadi aku yang akan pergi kesana untuk menemanimu yang kesepian itu._

_._

_._

_._

Tak berbekal apapun, Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan melintasi trotoar yang penuh salju. Musim dingin memang sudah tiba sejak satu bulan lalu dan ini sudah memasuki penghujung tahun. Kau tentu bisa membayangkan sedingin apa jalan yang Kuroko lewati.

_Jingle_ natal dan tahun baru menggema ceria dari sudut-sudut pertokoan. Hiasan pita warna-warni tak kalah semarak seolah menunjukkan bahwa mereka pantas diperhatikan. Hari yang indah untuk berkumpul bersama pasangan atau keluarga ditambah dengan segelas susu hangat dan perapian. Juga permen-permen manis.

Sempurna...

Bahkan kesendirian yang Kuroko rasakan pun sempurna.

Buku-buku jarinya mulai membeku ketika giginya bergemeletuk. Berjalan tanpa alas kaki tentulah menjadi alasan kenapa ia gemetar menahan dingin yang menerpa. Kulitnya yang pucat hanya bertambah sepuluh kali lebih putih dari biasanya dan bahkan bibirnya pun tampak membiru. Dengan mengenakan _gakuran_ Seirin-nya yang berwarna hitam, Kuroko terus melangkah dengan wajah datar. Disaat begini sungguh beruntung ia memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis dimana tak seorangpun memperhatikan kelakuannya.

Kenapa ia ada disini?

Kenapa ia berjalan tanpa arah begini?

Bahkan ia sendiri tak bisa memutar otak untuk menemukan jawabannya.

Mungkin sebuah nama yang tersimpan di urutan pertama kontak teleponnya adalah alasan kenapa ia menjadi kehilangan arah seperti sekarang. Nama yang sangat ingin ia sebutkan dengan sepasang belah bibir yang membeku. Namun bahkan tak ada sedikitpun tenaga untuk mengatakan nama itu.

Kuroko ingat acap kali ia menyebutkan nama itu, Kagami akan menatapnya penuh rasa iba.

"Jika Akashi-kun..." Begitu awalnya, "pasti akan mengatakan bahwa ia telah memprediksikannya."

Kagami hanya akan menepuk kepalanya lembut. Ekspresinya berubah bingung seolah ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai jawaban dari ucapan Kuroko barusan. "Jika Akashi yang mengatakannya..." Kalimat Kagami terpotong dan ia tak akan pernah melanjutkannya.

Hal yang sama juga akan didapat dari teman-teman _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain... Hanya pandangan iba yang akan Kuroko dapatkan. Sekalipun Kuroko berusaha tersenyum saat berbicara dengan mereka, Kuroko terlanjur tahu bahwa senyum mereka tak setulus sebelumnya.

Hanya karena satu nama yang kini enggan Kuroko sebutkan lagi.

Pertandingan itu serasa masih di luar kepala. Ketika dirinya dan Akashi Seijuurou berada di panggung yang sama, berhadapan sebagai lawan untuk meraih kemenangan bagi tim masing-masing. Ketika keadaan semakin tak terkendali dan Kuroko sadari bahwa Akashi yang selama ini ia rindukan pun kembali.

Saat nama 'Kuroko' itu terucap dari bibir Akashi. Kuroko tahu kebahagiaan membuncah begitu hebat dari dadanya. Kebahagiaan seolah mengalir di setiap deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Bahkan seolah menang atau kalahpun tak lagi ia pikirkan. Selama Akashi kembali, itu artinya ini sudah usai. Impian Kuroko Tetsuya untuk mengembalikan kelima sahabat _Kiseki_-nya telah tercapai. Ia telah menang menghadapi tujuan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ternyata bak air bah yang datang dan pergi begitu cepat. Kebahagiaan yang tak terbendung kini harus kembali terisi oleh kepedihan yang tak kalah hebat. Bahkan kepedihan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang sebelumnya.

Seolah-olah dikhianati oleh dia yang baru saja kembali...

"Kuroko," Kuroko tahu ia mungkin akan merindukan panggilan 'Tetsuya' dari Akashi, tapi begitu juga cukup. Hari itu Akashi tersenyum seusai pertandingan final _Winter Cup_ yang menegangkan. "Aku tahu kau akan datang untuk menarikku kembali. Terima kasih. Tak kusangka kaulah yang akan memanggilku begitu kuat. Aku...pulang, Kuroko." Dan sebuah tepukan lembut di atas kepala menjadi bibit cinta yang tak pernah bisa terungkapkan.

_Tak pernah terungkapkan._

"Akashi-kun...terima kasih telah kembali pulang."

Semua terjadi begitu singkat seolah tak pernah ada artinya.

Langkah kaki Kuroko kini berhenti tepat di sebrang jalan. Orang-orang pun berdiri bersamanya, menanti lampu lalu lintas bergulir ke warna merah dimana mobil-mobil akan berhenti dan mereka bisa menyebrang.

Ah...dinginnya...

Kuroko memejamkan mata sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Hari ini ia membolos dari sekolah dan meninggalkan tas juga ponselnya entah dimana. Mungkin Kagami dan teman-temannya yang lain tengah sibuk mencari-carinya. Tapi siapa peduli? Bayangan sepertinya memang harus tetap hidup menjadi bayangan orang lain, bukan? Namun jika orang yang diikuti tak lagi tersedia maka untuk apa bayangan itu berada kini?

"Mungkin Kagami-kun akan memarahiku nanti..." bisiknya sambil tersenyum datar.

Tidak apa-apa.

Lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi warna merah. Mobil berhenti dan orang bergerak cepat untuk menyebrang-kecuali Kuroko Tetsuya. Sosoknya tetap berdiri dengan wajah datar sambil menghitung mundur dari penghitung waktu lalu lintas yang terlihat di manik birunya.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya lampu kembali berwarna kuning dan orang-orang mulai berhenti menyebrang.

"Aku akan kesana," Kuroko tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya disaat lampu lalu lintas bergulir ke warna hijau.

Satu langkah diambilnya saat melangkah maju ke jalan raya. Dua langkah berikutnya saat ia mendengar suara deru mobil seolah begitu dekat.

Seorang bayangan...yang kehilangan induk semang.

"Aku akan berada disana untukmu..."

BRAKK. Dan sebuah suara menjadi akhir segalanya saat kegelapan menerpa.

'_Akashi-kun..._'

.

.

Hari yang mirip saat pemakaman yang berlangsung beberapa bulan lalu. Jika hari itu diguyur oleh hujan yang cukup lebat, maka hari ini adalah salju yang menghampiri. Rasa dingin seolah telah bersatu dengan bumi, menambah rasa pilu yang dirasakan para pelayat yang enggan berlalu dari sebuah makam dengan sebuah foto berbingkai hitam dimana ada sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang tersenyum simpul ke arah kamera.

Disamping makam itu, juga berdiri satu makam lain yang tak asing. Makam yang dibangun saat hari hujan. Makam Akashi Seijuurou.

"Pada akhirnya, Tetsu benar-benar pergi seperti bayangan..."

Gumaman Aomine Daiki tak ditanggapi siapapun. Lebih banyak mereka hanya diam, hanya Momoi Satsuki dan Aida Riko yang terus terisak tanpa henti atau meracau sambil memanggil nama Kuroko, berharap sang empunya nama tetap berada di hadapan mereka.

"Menyusul Akashicchi. Kurokocchi sengaja menabrakkan diri begitu saja agar kecelakaannya mirip dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa Akashicchi dulu, gara-gara pengemudi mabuk itu. Tapi ini berbeda... Ini bukan kecelakaan."

"Aku hanya bisa berdoa mereka berdua bisa berjumpa entah dimana." Timpal Midorima.

Murasakibara untuk pertama kalinya tidak memakan _snack_ dan hanya berdiri bak patung diantara kedua makam berpualam tersebut.

.

.

_"Terima kasih karena telah menungguku, Akashi-kun. Aku...datang."_

_._

_Karena satu yang telah pergi tak akan pernah kembali..._

_Jadi aku yang akan pergi kesana untuk menemanimu yang kesepian itu._

* * *

_Author Note :  
_

Jika ada yang pernah membaca fanfic Yuna Seijuurou berjudul Because We Love You, boleh saya katakan fanfic ini sequel yang terinspirasi versi saya untuk bagian AkaKuro-nya. Maaf jika singkat dan kurang memuaskan karena saya menulisnya untuk melampiaskan perasaan yang kacau malam ini karena file story yang hilang di PC. Q.Q

_Special Thanks for Yuna Seijuurou._


End file.
